Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application relates to the subject matter of a co-pending application by the same inventor entitled "Ceramic TEM Bandstop Filter", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the Ser. No. of which is 19,400; and to a co-pending application by James B. West and James C. Cozzie, entitled "Launcher-less and Lumped Capacitor-less Ceramic Comb-line Filters", filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee, the Ser. No. of which is 19,398; and the subject matter of both of those applications is hereby incorporated by reference.